tya_superheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Spider-Woman
}}="hiddenStructure" | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;" | |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Alter Ego | ? |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Species | Human Mutate |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Notable Allies | Wolverine |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Team Affiliations | HYDRA (Former) Young Justice |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Abilities | Superhuman strength, speed and agility Flight Fear-inducing hormone generation Adheres to walls through bio-electric attraction Shoots beams of bio-electric energy from her hands Resistance to all poisons and radiations |} '''Spider-Woman '''is a superheroine from the Superheroes Galaxy. She is a member of Young Justice. Biography Origin At a young age, her family moves to a lab built by her father and Harry Windham in Transia, where she becomes gravely ill from months of uranium exposure. To save her life, her father injects her with an experimental serum based on irradiated spiders' blood. Because the serum requires a month's incubation, Windham places her in an accelerator. Shortly after, her mother dies and her father leaves for the United States, leaving Windham to take care of her. While in the accelerator, she ages at a decelerated rate. When she is finally released decades later, she is only 17 years old. She is ostracised by other residents and leaves to seek human civilisation. She is captured by a HYDRA reserve unit, who proceed to brainwash her and recruit her as a HYDRA agent under the name Arachne. One of HYDRA's top agents, Jared, is assigned to train her in combat, as well as seduce her. Once she falls in love with him, Jared allows himself to be captured by Wolverine and The Revengers, so that she can be goaded into assassinating Wolverine to rescue him. While battling with Wolverine, she accidentally kills Jared and learns HYDRA's true nature. With nowhere else to turn, she seeks guidance from Wolverine, who welcomes her into his training academy, Young Justice. Powers and abilities Spider-Woman possesses a variety of abilities given to her via the spider-blood serum. These include superhuman levels of strength (enabling her to lift about 7 tons), speed, stamina, durability, agility, reflexes, flexibility and hearing. Her metabolism rapidly creates powerful immunities to any and all forms of toxins, poisons and drugs, even though initial exposure usually makes her dizzy. As such, her body is completely immune to radiation. Spider-Woman's limbs can adhere to surfaces via electrostatic attraction. Spider-Woman can hold and carry a considerable amount of extra weight while sticking to walls without falling off; it's safe to assume that the weight she can carry is dozens of times her own, and the limits of how long she can do this before fatigue sets in are still unknown. Her body possesses an inordinate amount of bio-electricity that she has learned to channel and discharge through her hands, in controlled bursts of what she calls "Venom Blasts". These energy projections vary in power; they mostly affect the nervous system in humans. Spider-Woman can regulate them from simply a stun to potent enough to kill an average-sized man in the same way that a lightning bolt could kill him. Her metabolism generates certain types of pheromones that can create fear, elicit attraction and/or repulsion on others, depending on unknown factors which might include gender and mood. If she feels angry, she sometimes triggers her target's "flight or fight" response. When she is feeling nervous, shy or lonely, she generates sex pheromones with different effects depending on dosage. Low doses make her target interested in her romantically and, after prolonged exposure at the same level, convinced they're in love with her. High doses can cause single-minded pursuit of her affections. These effects wear off when she is no longer in proximity. Category:Protagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Mutates Category:Characters Who Can Fly Category:Characters With Superhuman Strength Category:Characters With Superhuman Agility Category:Characters With Superhuman Speed Category:Members of Young Justice